


All For You

by Anoel



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and his ship, cause and crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

Song: "All For You" by Sister Hazel  
Source: Firefly (no movie)  
Size: 15 MB WMV  
Download: [All For You](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-AllForYou.wmv)

On Youtube:  



End file.
